Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent No. 5145901 discloses a seven-joint robot that includes a turnable portion, a lower arm, an elbow, an upper arm, and a wrist. The turnable portion is supported on a base. The lower arm, the elbow, the upper arm, and the wrist are coupled to the turnable portion. The wrist has a three-axis configuration.